New Me, New Love, New Life
by vahuene
Summary: After Edward Breaks up with Bella she becomes who she was in Arizona and when a new family of vamps come and one steals Bella's heart.. well lets see how the Cullen's feel... please read first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclosure**_

_**I do not own Twilight or bands/artist mentioned in these stories.**_

_**Chapter song- Jason Derulo- Ridin' Solo**_

_**NEW ME, NEW LOVE, NEW LIFE Preface**_

It's been two weeks since he said those words…..

_Flashback Begins_

_We were sitting on a log in the forest by my house. Edward has been distant lately since we got back from Italy. Somewhere in my I knew something bad was going to happen, I just didn't know it would happen this soon._

"_I don't love you Bella… you were just a distraction for me and my family."_

_I stared in disbelief, mouth open, "You don't love me?! I was a distraction?!" Something in me snapped at that moment. I put on my fakest smile and said, "Well I hope that you have a good life". _

_With that I got up and walked back to my house…. I know most of you expect me to break down and be all depressed and stuff but I honestly don't care 'cause him and Alice were controlling me and my every thought, movement and idea. I don't care what him and his family of stuck up vamps thought I am going back to the Bella from Arizona who didn't take anyone's stuff._

_I saw Charlie waiting at the kitchen table for dinner so I got out ingredients for his favorite Pot Roast. "Hey Dad, I have something to tell you." He looked up surprised and asked "what is it?" "Well I broke up with Edward and I'm going to go back to how I was in Arizona so I might have to sell the truck and get new clothes and other things…. Is that okay?" Charlie picked me up and spun me around and said with the biggest grin on his face, "Bells, that is beyond okay that's amazing. I was wondering when you were going to be the Bella I know and love. I glad you broke up with that boy he was controlling and his sister wasn't very nice to you either."_

_Flashback ends_

In those two weeks I sold my truck for a red with black SSC Ultimate Aero (Pic on Profile). I didn't tell Edward but Phil sent me 500 dollars a month since I've been here and back in Arizona I made roughly 100 dollars a week babysitting Renee's friends kids. So let's say I am well off in the money department. After that I bought a whole new wardrobe of skinny jeans, tees and hats and chucks.

I can't wait for the Cullen's to see the Old me… Oh yeah they decided to stay, well they will have a big surprise coming tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any bands or artist that may be mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter Song - Avril Lavigne- What the Hell **

(Monday BPOV)

I got up at 6 am so that way I would have enough time to straighten my hair while having the ends curled. I then decided on a new pair of black chucks, grey skinny jeans with rips in the knees and a white V-neck issues with You could be my mistake written in black and a grey sip up cotton hoodie and black ray bans.

I bounded down the stairs two at a time. I saw Charlie had left a note saying "_Bells, I may be home late so just order some pizza but I left $50 for gas and anything else you might need. ~Charlie"_

I grabbed the $50 and grabbed the keys to my new SSC Ultimate Aero. The purr of the engine was sexy and I'd never tell Edward this but I love driving fast it was one of the things in Arizona that I was amazing at. I put the car into gear and raced down the highway to Forks high. When I got there and parked I was everyone and I do mean Everyone even the teachers were staring. I finally had enough so I yelled out, "Take a picture it'll last longer!"

Suddenly I heard the sound of an Audi R8 pulling in right next to me. The car was red with some black here and there but the best part was the boy no I should say man that stepped out he was lightly tanned with short brown hair and light gold eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket and black baggy jeans and black chucks. I snapped out of my ogling when this god in front of me when I heard him ask who's car that was behind me. I put on a cocky grin and replied, "Well since I don't see anyone else beside this car it is safe to assume it is mine. I'm Bella Swan and may I ask what this sexy man's name is?"

"Derek, Derek Hawthorne. Well I must say I'm impressed to say the least that you have an amazing car almost as amazing as you." I blushed and was going to reply when I heard the worlds most annoying voice say**(wait for it guess who it is AN)**, "Bella what are you doing driving that death machine and dressed like that?" **(if you guessed Edward*cough Edwierdo*cough you are right AN)**.

I grabbed Derek's hand and didn't fail to notice that his skin was ice cold well I guess I am destined to only like vamps.. oh well who could complain when the vamp is sexy as hell. "Well Eddie I am helping show Derek around and it's not your business anymore what I drive and am dressed like because you dumped me so listen carefully screw off." With that I dragged Derek to the main office to get his schedule and I kept shooting glares at any girl who dared looked at Derek.

"So that penny head was your ex I take it?" Derek asked. "Sadly yes it was a laps in judgment now that I think about it."

Derek pulled me close and whispered, "He must be blind to let a girl as good as you go. Now that you don't have a ball and chain holding you down how would you like to accompany me to lunch today?" I blushed deep red and said, "Sure, come on we have English first." It turns out we have the same schedule as each other so the inner bad-ass Bella is doing a happy dance right now cause I get to spend everyday with this hottie.

(Skips to Lunch)

Me and Derek are sitting at a table in the corner talking about anything when I get the feeling that I am being watched. I look around and see Alice(aka...hobbit) and Edward (aka...Penny head) walk up to me and Derek.

Alice says, "Bella what are you wearing that shirt it is so stupid and you know you belong with Edward."

I am about to reply when Derek says, "Well hobbit I believe Bella here belongs to no one especially that penny haired freak. And you know manipulating someone's future is not very nice so move along." With that they left in a huff while Edward said, "Bella is mine and mine alone."

I grab Derek's arm and lead him out of the lunch room to my car and lean against it. "So you're a vampire eh? Don't try and lie to me either." Derek puts his arms on either side of my head trapping me against him and leans again me and whispers in my ear, "Yes I am but you should know that I would never hurt you."

I decided to be more of Arizona Bella by wrapping my arms around his neck and making sure the Cullen's were watching and pressed my lips against his. I felt him kissing me back and he put his fingers in my hair. I pulled away gasping for breath and said, "Well I think I just found a new boyfriend if you want me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any bands or artists mentioned in this story**

**I am sooo sorry for not updating recently I had finals and have an ACT to study for I will try to update tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews if you want to see anything in the story review or PM me and it will be in it.**

**Chapter Song - The Bravery- Believe**

**DPOV (Dylan's)**

I was in the middle of draining an elk when I felt my phone vibrate. I look at it and saw a text from my "father" David saying that it was time for a family meeting. I groaned quickly threw the elk into a near by river so that it could decompose.

David is our coven leader and Emma his mate have no power. Kyle has the power to teleport and his mate Beth has the power of telekinesis so she can move anything with her mind. Me I have the power of persuasion. My coven mates know I don't like to use it often.

I dusted off my black baggy jeans, white shirt and my favorite leather jacket. I quickly ran full speed back to the house. It was a simple one story house with 3 bedrooms. One for my "father" David, and his wife Emma my "mother". The other for room was for Kyle and his girlfriend or adopted "sister" Beth. The last room is for me. I walk into the living room to see Emma on David's lap ad Beth on Kyle's lap. I sit down in the recliner closed my eyes and said, "Alright what is this meeting about?"

David answers with, "We are moving to Forks because I got offered to run a book store there. There is a Coven their known as the Cullen's." At that my eyes popped open and I hissed at the thought of the penny head vampire that killed my real mother and turned me but left me there to die during his rebellious stage.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from getting a gift for my mother's 35th birthday. I got her a box of chocolates with white tulips because they were her favorite. We weren't poor but I worked so that way she could relax after taking car of me for 18 years after Dad died a few days after I was born. I loved my mom with all my being._

_I walked into the house to see my mother in her chair with some strange guy with penny colored hair standing over her. I saw him looked up when I gasped, the next thing I knew was I was being knocked down and I heard him whisper forgive me Carlise, then I blacked out._

_I woke up to my new life by David and Emma. We came across Carlise and his coven a couple of years later. I almost killed the penny head when he claimed that he doesn't hunt humans anymore. He claimed that if he did kill my mother and turn me it was during his rebellious years._

_Flashback__ Ends_

"Alright let's go but if he does one thing I don't like he is as good as ash."

_Flash-forward to school parking lot._

I drove my Audi R8 into the school parking lot and parked next to this women who had brown straight yet curly hair down to her back with a slight tan which mad her even more gorgeous. She was wearing black chucks, grey skinnies and a white issues tee. What I saw next shocked the hell out of me. She was standing no leaning next to every man's dream car a red and black SCC Ultimate Aero. I saw she was ogling me so I decided to mess with her and ask her who's car that was.

I saw her put on a cocky grin and say," Well since I don't see anyone else beside this car it is safe to assume it is mine. I'm Bella Swan and may I ask what this sexy man's name is?"

If only this women could see how incredibly sexy she was. "Derek, Derek Hawthorne. Well I must say I'm impressed to say the least that you have an amazing car almost as amazing as you." I didn't miss the blush that spread across her checks when I said that. I heard the sole reason for my existence say "Bella what are you doing driving that death machine and dressed like that?" I decided to mess with him and thought,"Hey dickward looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. Is this your girl?"

Next thing I know Bella was grabbing my hand and I was shocked that she didn't register the coolness of my hands and say, "Well Eddie I am helping show Derek around and it's not your business anymore what I drive and am dressed like because you dumped me so listen carefully screw off." With that she dragged me to the office but I kept shooting daggers at Eddie there. I also noticed that Bella kept glaring daggers at any girl who dare stared my way.

"So that penny head was your ex I take it?" I asked. "Sadly yes it was a laps in judgment now that I think about it."

I pulled her close and whispered, "He must be blind to let a girl as good as you go. Now that you don't have a ball and chain holding you down how would you like to accompany me to lunch today?" She blushed deep red and said, "Sure, come on we have English first." It turns out we have the same schedule as each other so the inner teenage man in me was giddy because I get to spend all day with this goddess of a women.

(Skips to Lunch)

Me and Bella are sitting at a table in the corner talking about anything when I get the feeling that I am being watched. I look around and see Alice(aka...hobbit) and Edward (aka...Penny head) walk up to me and Bella.

Alice says, "Bella what are you wearing that shirt it is so stupid and you know you belong with Edward."

I see Bella is about to reply so I decided I can not miss the chance to say, "Well hobbit I believe Bella here belongs to no one especially that penny haired freak. And you know manipulating someone's future is not very nice so move along." With that they left in a huff while Edward said, "Bella is mine and mine alone."

I think to dickward, "Bella is not nor never will be yours. Mine well I think fate has decided that she is mine."

She grabs my arm and leads me out of the lunchroom and leans against her car and looks me dead in the eyes and says. "So you're a vampire eh? Don't try and lie to me either." I think quickly ah well looks like penny head couldn't keep a secret, "Yes I am but you should know that I would never hurt you."

I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pulled her lips to me. I decided to give in and wrapped my hands in her hair and kiss her back until we broke away gasping for air. I heard her say, "I think I found a new boyfriend if you want me."

I knew right then and there that I would do three things for this beautiful goddess. 1. Never break her heart or hurt her in any way. 2. Keep the Cullen's and hobbit and dickward away from her and 3. Love her will all my being.

I brought my lips to her neck and whispered. "Yes I do want this sexy goddess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any bands or artists mentioned in this story.**

**Special Shout out to Calista., Thank you Soooo Soooo much for your reviews they mean a lot to me and I could use a beta so if your interested pm me.**

**People I know it seems like the relationship is going fast but in later chapters it will all make sense trust me and I know Bella is really OOC but I didn't like how she was in the book so please stay with me and thanks for all the reviews.**

**_BPOV_**

_1 week later_

It has been one week since me and Derek have been together and I can only say three words, BEST DECISION EVER. Derek is everything I want in life, sexy, spontaneous and of course committed.

_Flashback_

_I was cooking dinner for Charlie and me. I was draining the noodles into a pot when I heard a knock on the door. I heard Charlie get up from the couch so I decided to call out and ask who it was. I heard Charlie walk into the kitchen and I almost dropped the plates I was carrying when I saw Derek standing there in a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees a black under tee and a black and blue plaid open shirt. I saw that Derek was carrying my favorite bands CD Issues new Album that just came out today. _

_"Hey Derek what are you doing here?"_

_He smirked and said, "Well I was just at the store and saw they were having a CD sale so I got you the new Issues CD and I decided to come drop it off so you could listen to it on your way to school oh and to invite you to dinner in Friday so that way you could meet my folks if it is okay with chief Swan."_

_My dad's eyes lit up when Derek said that and replied, "Sure Derek Bella can go and its Charlie by the way its good to finally meet the man who accepts Bells for everything she is."_

_Flash Back ends_

I was driving my car and I decided the play the CD Derek gave me yesterday. I immediately feel in love with the song Stingray Afflictions.

I was singing along to the song and was singing the chorus when I got to the school and saw Edward there and decided to sing the bridge to him

_Ask what I see in you_  
_I don't see nothing, I see right through_  
_You're transparent I know you don't wanna hear it_  
_And I don't wanna be the person to slip up and hurt your feelings_  
_I guess they don't wanna say it to your face but I will cause somebody's gotta put you in your place_  
_I'm not afraid to scream and shout_  
_And freak out and throw my hands up_  
_And let it out_  
_Punk bitch walking tall like you got something to prove_  
_Nah man, cause deep down you know it sucks to be you_

I saw Derek watching the exchange and winked in his direction. I looked back at Edward and put on the most cocky grin I could manage and park my baby. Then I walk over to Derek and pulled him into a loving kiss and said thank you for the CD.

I can just feel like with Derek by my side this is going to be an amazing school year.


End file.
